


one day, perhaps

by im_a_banana



Series: space-bois fam [3]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crewmate Black (Among Us), Idiots in Love, Impostor Red (Among Us), M/M, Trauma, impostor in disguise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_a_banana/pseuds/im_a_banana
Summary: Now there was only Black, there was only them; specimens of two entirely different species, whose mere coexistence had been judged impossible by everyone, connecting in the most intimate of ways.Mating.It didn’t make sense, maybe it was against nature— and yet, a certainty dug its way, little by little, through the heated frenzy they seemed stuck in.There was no need for a war. No need to hunt each other down to destruction. No need to spill more blood.Human beings.The so-called Impostors, Red’s kind.The Universe was wide enough for both of them.
Relationships: Black/Red (Among Us), Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us)
Series: space-bois fam [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047988
Comments: 15
Kudos: 78





	one day, perhaps

The human body was _mesmerizing_ , for lack of a better term.

Not so many years ago at all, when Red had managed to nestle himself into a host, he’d wondered why evolution had deemed only a thin layer of soft, pinkish skin sufficient to protect the muscles, organs and billions of nerves underneath, making its owner so… terribly sensitive. Vulnerable. Perceptive.

Now, as Black’s warm fingers slowly traced a path from his sweaty nape to his lower back, it took exactly one millisecond for him to understand the thrill and human desire to experience such a peculiar activity, of which he’d only read about in medical books, with a partner.

The two men’s bodies were tightly pressed against one another’s, lips and tongues tangled in a feral battle that was oozing with the black-haired astronaut’s unspoken defiance. But of course Black wouldn’t give in so easily— letting out a fierce purr of satisfaction as he got the message that he was gonna have to work for it, the Captain reveled in the predatory instinct he’d never truly lost. What could he say? A leopard can’t change its spots.

And honestly, Red wouldn’t have wanted it, wouldn’t have wanted Black, any other way.

Breaking their heated kiss to catch his breath, Black ogled Red through shadowy half-lidded eyes, his muscular chest rising and falling with barely concealed breathlessness. “What’s the matter, Red?” he chuckled far, far too smugly for the shameless show he was currently putting up, leaning close to Red’s ear and whispering, “See anything you like?”

Licking the thin rivulet of saliva that was running down his chin, the Impostor in disguise evaluated the state his crewmate was in with keen, attentive eyes; his abdomen exposed, his senses clouded by tangible lust, the relaxation of his strong muscles. Black was completely, undoubtedly at his mercy.

Oh, the human definitely didn’t know what game he was playing, and against who.

“As a matter of fact, I do,” the Captain nuzzled against his partner’s lower jaw, tickling the tip of his own nose as he brushed it against Black’s coarse stubble. Damn the stars, his crewmate’s enhanced scent was everywhere, soaking Red’s blankets, his pillow, his mattress, it even lingered in the thick air of the room, intoxicating— there was no way, not in the whole Universe, Red was gonna get Black out of his head after that.

But the Impostor knew he wouldn’t be able to do so anyway; that human had somehow succeeded to get under his skin, as if he were a parasite of its own. Bad company brings bad habit, Red supposed.

A mischievous glint sparkled in Black’s coal-colored eyes like a lone star. “Com’on then,” he cooed, spreading his legs in a blatant, unnecessarily theatrical invitation. _Exhibitionist_. “Show me whatcha got, _Captain_.”

That title went straight to Red’s groin and into his already aching erection, causing him to hiss in anticipation and discomfort. He knew they’d have to be rather quick— a real shame really, but Green could’ve stormed into the room at any moment, as far as the Captain knew— so Black was already lubed up and ready to take him.

Except, Red was not quite as much: his species did not engage in coital reproduction and, despite all the information he’d gathered about mammalian biology, the Impostor was feeling quite… puzzled, to say the least. He was in an unknown territory and experimenting unknown things, though his body surely seemed to know what it wanted. The question was, would he be enough to satisfy his clearly experienced partner?

Sensing the Captain’s tension, Black cupped the sides of Red’s face with his palms, caressing his cheekbones soothingly. “We don’t have to do anything, if you’re not up for it, you know,” after the brief moment of seriousness, the black-haired crewmate attempted to lighten the mood with a sly wink. “I mean, after all these months of space-traveling with the handsomest man in the freaking Universe, what’s a few more days?”

“I _do_ want you, Black. You don’t know how much,” Red’s crimson irises seemed to have swallowed a scorching flame, the sun itself even, only amplifying the certainty in his deep voice. “It’s just that, well… You see, I uh— I…”

Black’s smirk gradually morphed into a comforting and genuine smile, a little surprised too; he never expected Red to bare his insecure side, and to _him_ of all people. It was a privilege, one Black could not yet reciprocate— but one day, perhaps. “It’s been a while?” he guessed, lifting hisown weight on his elbows to give Red an affectionate peck on the lips and purr, “That can be helped. Lay on your back, Captain.”

Red blinked twice, confusedly tilting his head to the side. “Lay on my back?” _That part wasn’t written in his medical books._

The dark-haired astronaut did not even bother to hold back a snort in front of his superior’s cluelessness. “Well, duh. How am I supposed to ride you, genius? Com’on,” he stated matter-of-factly, overturning their positions with a firm push on Red’s broad shoulders, pinning him down on the spartan bed which such ease as to remind the Captain of his remarkable strength. “Ah, much better.”

Yes. Perhaps it was Black who had the upper hand, after all. Then again— Red was absolutely certain about it— any predator would become the prey and any hunter would become the hunted, if only captured by that gaze, as mysterious and enigmatic as a black hole.

Any trace of coherence left in Red’s mind was abruptly thrown out of the spaceship and into the universal nothingness the exact same moment Black welcomed him into his tight, shivering body with an appreciative gasp— which was immediately overshadowed by the Captain’s louder shout. Oh stars, that warmth was incredible!

Black effectively drew the Captain’s attention with a playful pinch on the thigh. “Eh. Wouldn’t want the whole crew to know we’re quite literally _fucking_ up our jobs, would you? Gotta be quiet, R— _oh_ _fuck_ , right there!” the human barely managed to stifle a groan of his own, picking up the speed and slamming against Red’s hipbones to the point it almost hurt as the Captain nailed that spot inside him with every single thrust. The human’s mouth swooped down on Red’s, trapping them in a toothed, bitey kiss that was meant to conquer and dominate— and possibly, to shut Red up a little bit.

A small voice, or rather an ancient instinct on which his own kind had laid the core roots of its survival, growled ferociously from the depths of the Impostor’s chest. _Observe. Adapt. Imitate. Blend in._ That might’ve been his first time, but Red was particularly talented at improvising and was definitely starting to get the hang of it, proving his point with a powerful snap of his hips, which met Black’s languid push in a way that was downright _delicious_.

Now there was only Black, there was only _them;_ specimens of two entirely different species, whose mere coexistence had been judged impossible by everyone, connecting in the most intimate of ways. Mating. It didn’t make sense, maybe it was against nature— and yet, every time Red’s body sank deeply into the willing human’s, a sense of belonging and a certainty dug their way, little by little, through the heated frenzy of their lovemaking. There was no need for a war. No need to hunt each other down to destruction. No need to spill more blood.

Human beings.

The so-called Impostors, Red’s kind.

The Universe was wide enough for both of them.

Black’s panting gradually turned into out-and-out moaning, and he had to chew on his lower lip to prevent himself from voicing his pleasure aloud. “I’m close—!” he warned, his movements becoming more and more erratic, frantic even, chasing his release and pressing his forehead against Red’s as strong electric waves ran up and down his arched back. Judging by the Captain’s ragged breathing, Black absent-mindedly guessed his partner must be pretty fucking close too— who wouldn’t be, after stressful _months_ confined in a spaceship? “Com’on, Captain,” he cooed encouragingly, sticking out his tongue to lick a long, wet and torturously sensual line from his colleague’s clavicle to his delicate throat. “come.”

A couple of deep, well-aimed and powerful thrusts was all it took; rapidly capturing his partner’s lips to drown his own blissful shouts, Red buried himself as deeply as he could inside the spasming body above his as he came, pressing closer until their chests were practically glued together with a sticky mixture of sweat and Black’s warm release.

A million sensations exploded at once, setting every single nerve, cell and fiber in the Impostor’s body on fire and flooding his sharpened senses with a thousand new scents and perceptions, leaving him completely overwhelmed.

For that reason, it was only fair that the tireless human would be the first one to scrape up enough air and coherence to speak.

“That… that was very good, Red,” Black praised with no small amount of satisfaction coating his tongue, begrudgingly rolling off his partner with a content sigh and enjoying the coolness of the clean sheets against his flushed skin. He waited for the red-haired man to catch his breath, before he continued, “We most definitely needed this… blow off some steam, you know, And as much as I’d love to do it again like, right now, we both know that if Green catches me here, he’s _figuratively_ gonna have my ass.”

The Impostor in disguise, still shivering pleasantly in the afterglow of his climax, offered him an understanding smile, although a little bittersweet. “You wouldn’t have stayed anyway.”

There was no resentment whatsoever in the Captain’s tone, just sheer and honest objectivity, but that didn’t prevent Black from flinching slightly in remorse. “One day,” the human promised at last, reaching out to plant a passionate kiss on Red’s lips, a touch that lasted an instant but felt like a lifetime, as if to seal his vow. “One day, I’ll tell you the story. I’ll tell you everything that happened to me, how I got that nasty scar on my shoulder. The reason why I wake up screaming in the middle of the night. Why I sleep with a knife under my pillow. Believe me, I _want_ to tell you, Red. Just wait— until it hurts less. Please?”

Red’s mild gaze rested on the deep, penetrative crater-shaped scar that covered Black’s left pectoral, which the Captain knew also extended on his back, to cover the scapular area with an eruption-like pattern. Someone had impaled him, with such force that it pierced the human through and though, barely missing his beating heart. There was no need for Black to explain what had caused it, or who; Red could recognize the ruthless accuracy of his own kind, in that wound.

“Black, I told you. I’m not going anywhere,” Red reassured him, willing to just chase away all the suffering and unjustified regret from his colleague’s face, usually so happy, so carefree… “Care to join me for breakfast at Cafeteria, tomorrow morning? Just the two of us,” he blurted out, his chest thumping and swelling reflexively with joy at the sight of Black’s lips curling up to form a beaming smile, already feeling better. Before the Impostor in disguise could stop himself from saying something unnecessarily sentimental, his traitorous mouth had already started blabbing, “How come you haven’t left yet, and I already miss you?”

“Smooth, Red. Very smooth. And that’s because I’m a fucking delight to be around,” the crewmate snickered at such mawkishness, trying to play tough guy even though his superior’s last statement had tinged his cheeks with bright vermillion. Grabbing his crinkled spacesuit and casting one last, sweet glance at his colleague from the doorstep, Black lowered his voice to a whisper, “‘night, Red. Sleep tight.”

“Goodnight, Black. See you tomorrow,” replied Red, watching the door close silently and the dark-haired astronaut disappear behind it. The Captain could almost imagine Black acting all sneaky to return to his own room, preferably without having Green spot him on the way back and put two and two together. _“Green will only need a sniff to know what just happened here, anyway,”_ he shrugged, realizing that he didn’t particularly care about Green’s bitching right now. Honestly, Red felt too sated and too relaxed to care about anything at the moment. Stars, Black was right— they most definitely needed this, best idea they’ve had in months.

And yet— yet, the red-haired astronaut was missing something. No, he _needed_ something he couldn’t quite pinpoint; perhaps it was the sensation of Black’s warm body sleeping against his, or the opportunity to lose himself into his comforting scent and listen to his quiet snoring. Hard to tell… the human emotional sphere was, in the Impostor’s opinion, far too complicated sometimes.

Craziest thing was, Red’s stupid brain was making him believe that such insignificant desires, so objectively unnecessary for survival, were just as important as breathing and feeding.

“ _One day,_ ” he reminded himself of Black’s promise, shutting his eyes and taking a deep, long breath as those two words, to which he clung like a lifeboat, lulled him to sleep.

One day, he would find out why Black still woke up screaming in terror in the middle of the night, at the slightest of noises. Why he wanted to sleep all by himself, fearing any unexpected touch as he rested. The exact story behind his injury. The reason why, sometimes, the fun-loving black-haired man just… spaced out from everything, as if his mind were captured in some dark place that was out of everyone else’s reach, except for White’s.

White, who had that exact same look on her face more often than not, full of a raw despondency that not even her wife, Pink, could erase some days.

Most importantly, he wanted to find out the reason why there was an old photograph in Black’s and White’s lockers, taken four years before, picturing the two of them smiling excitedly and a bit lightheartedly in front of a spaceship, surrounded by other eight equally-excited crewmates, who never made it back home. Of the ten that had started their journey that day, only Black and White had returned alive, paying the price of their lives with a trauma they could not free themselves of.

One day, perhaps. Until then, Red would wait— but somehow, deep inside, it wasn’t that hard for the Impostor to guess how the story had gone, or who its antagonist was.

**Author's Note:**

> merry Christmas everyone! Pls accept a little fic about these two dumb bois having fun, as a little treat  
> also, Black has a traumatic past *gasp* who would've thought?
> 
> anyways, I hope you all liked the fic, if you did lemme know! reviews are my serotonin boost :>


End file.
